Vampires and Witches
by jejeaza
Summary: Sakura Haruno is attending High school to protect a special item that is being held there. She protects the school with her witch powers and her partner, Sasuke Uchiha, prince of the Vampires. But it isn't easy when you're still a teenager.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey whats up guys! This is a new fanfic hope you guys enjoy**

**Summary: Sasuke is a vampire, who happens to go to normal mortal high school. Sakura is the new girl at school, but she has her own little secret, she's a witch. Sasuke is a cold hearted vampire, who pretty much has a ice for a heart. Sakura is a cheerful witch, she can be extremely cute, deadly the next second, but she wouldn't really kill unless needed. But just because she's cute doesn't mean she isn't sexy. But she isn't slut sexy she's classy sexy, sometimes. Sasuke is a mature guy, and Sakura acts like a little kid. Can this witch cast a spell to help this vampire or will it all just turn out into a disaster.**

**Hope u enjoy!!!! And Happy HALLOWEEN!!! (I'm going trick-or-treating 2night as a sexy witch!!!!)**

**___________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 1**

**Lollipop**

A pink haired girl laughed as she soared through the air .Wind going through her hair. She was wearing her new school uniform**(A/N I don't really know how to describe it, it any of you have watched Vampire Knight, its looks exactly like their uniform, and if you haven't seen Vampire Knight then the pic is on my profile, the look is sort of the same for the girls and boys)**

Was having just a little trouble flying, since her cat wasn't on the broom with her. But she was able to handle it. She looked down and saw the school, it was huge to her eyes, she saw all sorts of people coming in.

'They look like ants!!" Sakura thought

She looked for a spot to land, she couldn't land on the roof of the school cause there were to many people, so she went a few blocks down and landed safely with out any one knowing. Then with a sudden poof she mad her broom disappear.

"Now I'm already!"

She started walking towards the school, on her way she was reading one of her spell book, but she made sure the cover didn't show, it had a blank cover so no one could figure out what she was readingAs she walked on to the campus she was too into reading her little book to notice and stares coming at her. Some were because she was new, or had pink hair, or for some other reason.

Just then she bumped into someone square into the chest, but it wasn't hard enough to make her fall down.

"Sorry" she said without even looking at who she bumped into, but her sorry was actually sincere, she meant it. She knew it was her fault she just didn't bother to look up. Even thought she had a strange feeling coming from the person she bumped into.

"Hn" was the only thing she heard

**________________________________________________________________**

Sakura was at her locker looking at the numbers on a sheet of paper that had her schedule on it, well it wasn't really a schedule more like when her breaks were from her homeroom since that was where she was going to be taught. The teachers would only switch classrooms instead of the kids doing that, but sometimes the kids had to go somewhere too.

"33.…….9.…..and 35" she said to herself while hearing a click sound which meant that she had successfully opened her locker, and on the first try, lucky her!!

It was one of the small lockers, the kind where there was two rows and one on the bottom and one on the top. Hers was on the top.

Since she hadn't gotten any books she really didn't have anything to put in it. She just wanted to come to her locker to see what it was like.

But then she realized that she had a few things to put in her locker, like all the note books, all the school supply things. If she needed anything she would poof it up without anyone knowing. So she just jammed everything in there except her backpack/suitcase thing **(A/N In the anime's they carry some sort of suit case thing)**

Then she saw a girl was being bullied by the some girls. But Sakura couldn't really do anything except help pick up her stuff since the girls had already left.

"Here ya go" Sakura said as she handed some papers to her

"Th-thank you" she said quietly

"I'm Sakura and you?"

"Hin- Hinata" she said in a non-audible tone

"Happy to meet ya" Sakura said cheerfully

Hinata was surprised since most people could never understand what she ever said. They would keep saying "What?", or "Speak up!"

"Ummm do you know where class B4 is? I'm completely lost"

"Ye-yes. I'm I-in that cla-class" Hinata said

"GREAT so lead the WAY!!" Sakura said with a cheerful grin

"Ok"

**__________________________________________________________**

"He-here we are" Hinata said as she slid the door open revealing a room full of students, some were from different classes but they came over to hang out w/ their friends. Since it was morning some would even come to eat breakfast with each other.

"Uhh so where do you sit?"

"Well I sit over there but since school hasn't started every one just sits where they please, but we can over there since there's a empty lot of desks"

They went over to area that had about five free desks.

"So exactly who teaches the course that starts as soon as the bell rings? Cause I'm gonna be in here till……… lunch break I think" she said as she paused in the middle to think if she was in there till lunch.

"Uh Kakashi-sensei, bu-but he won-won't be in he-here till ten minutes aft-after the bell rings."

"Wh-" but Sakura was cut off by someone saying "Hey you!"

"Hm?" she said as she turned around

"How dare you!"

"What?" Sakura said confused

"Earlier this morning you bumped in to Sasuke-kun!"

Suddenly Sakura had a whole stupid moment "Uhhh, sorry. Who?" she said with a sheepish grin and a sweat drop going down the back of her head.

"You bumped into him this morning!!"

"Uhhhhh I bumped into him?"

"Yes!!!" yelled the girl

"Uhh exactly who is he? I mean I know who I bumped into but what's the big deal I said I was sorry since it was my fault"

" I don't care under code 11 under Article 45 section 8, no girl is allowed to talk to Sasuke-kun without the permission of the president, vice president, or first leader through fourth leader! And if you are allowed it must be supervised by one of the leaders of the club. Without permission a punishment is intact to this violation! " she said angrily

**(A/N just to tell you in the later chapters, if I use the same numbers for different rules its because I didn't really make a whole manual for these weird rule things)**

"And under code 34 under article 59 section 7, if you touch Sasuke-kun a consequence is added on, and an apologize must be made by leaving the school for three days. And if its an accidental touch then the consequence will be lowered two days, and a three hundred forty worded apology to both Sasuke-kun and the fan club. The apology will be approved by one of the leaders!"

Sakura raised her hand.

"Uh I got a question?" Sakura asked nervously

"What is it?" said the girl impatiently

"What did you say after Article 45, I kinda dozed off after that, sorry" Sakura said with a huge sweat drop on her head

"You- you little- arghh!! Just wait till the head council hears about this!" She said as she stormed out of the room

"uhhhh, what was that about? "

"That's one of the members of Sasuke's fan club" Hinata said

"Uhhh so the dude , Sasuke-kun, I bumped into has a fan club?"

"yea, and the fan clu-b goes to great lengths t-o "protect" him, which pr-etty much means kee-ping h-im for themselves like -he's a thing. B-ut he's said no to ev-ery single one, and either way the-y barley see him, sinc-e he skips somet-imes. But not too m-uch to -get hi-m ho-rrible grades. Actu-ally he has ama-zing grades."

"So is he gay?" Sakura asked bluntly

"Huh?"

'You know, gay, happy? Uhhh into other guys, the stick up the-"

"Okay, ok-ay" Hinata stopped Sakura, her face was getting red "N-, wel- well I don't- think so. I don't know"

"Hmmm so Sasuke-kun could be gay?"

"Uhhh we-well when yo-u pu-t it that -way th-en maybe. Bu-t wh-at ar-are th-e possibilities of him be-being th-at?"

"I don't know, I just thinks that cause all the guys in the manga and anime who have an amazing amount of girls after them and hasn't gone- wait had he gone out with any girls?

"No"

"The back where I started off- out with any girls is or ends up being gay" simply said Sakura

"I-I don-t know exactly what to say to tha-t"

"Uh Hinata Hugya?" random person

"Yes?"

"Umm you need to go to the office, your father is here."

"Co-coming, I'll be back Sakura"

"Kay"

Hinata left Sakura to wonder through her thoughts, which went back to early this morning when she bumped into Sasuke.

'Hmmm so that weird feeling I got was from Sasuke-kun, huh?' she said while sucking on a lollipop that she made appear out of thin air. Her favorite cherry, yum. No one was paying attention to her even after the little scene with the fan girl. So it was safe.

Then her thoughts started to go random, they were mostly certaining on her cherry lollipop.

' Lolli- lolli -lollipop! Cherr- cherr- cherry flavor! Yu-yu- yummy!!' she sang in her head

She looked up at the clock, "I've got some time to explore" she said and left a note for Hinata saying that she went exploring.

'Okay first thing! Check out the roof of this place, or roofs if they have more then one.' she said to herself

________________________________________________

**On one of the roofs **

"Hmmm, not bad not bad, I guess this will make one of the many good hang outs!" she said as she exaimed the roof(s)

"Now to the court yard!"

_______________________________________________

**Court yard**

'It's so pretty!!" Sakura thought with sparkles in her eyes

The whole place had flowers everywhere, trees' every thing!! They even had fountains!!

Or to Sakura wishing fountains, nothing special though, just the whole throw a coin in and make a wish thing.

She walked over to one and looked into it, just water being poured into it, nothing else.

' I can change that' she thought, she got a penny threw it in and said out loud " I wish for a small box of chocolates"

She pointed her finger to a spot and there appeared a mall box of chocolates!

"Yum!"

She opened the box and began eating them.

"Where did you get those!" some one asked

"I wished for them" she said calmly while enjoying her yummy chocolates.

"By just throwing a penny in the fountain?"

"Yupyup!"

"Oh please you probably had those with you all along, and either way wishes don't come true!"

This got Sakura a little mad, the kind when a little kid pouts

" I did wish for them but I used magic to make them appear" she said without worry but with a little confusion

"Oh please magic doesn't exists!" and they walked away

' Meanie' Sakura thought in her head, that got her a little sad.

' I wonder how many other people at this place don't believe in magic?' she thought to herself while finishing up the last pieces of chocolate. And going back to her class

______________________________________________

Sasuke sighed, 'when were these girls going to give up?' he thought A normal girl would understand the word 'no', a normal girl would leave just a little bit of gifts in his locker, a normal girl would be normal!

But these girls don't even have the meaning of 'no' in their lives since their daddy buys them all they want, and having to make sure your locker doesn't explode in front of his face cause of all the gifts stuffed in there cause somehow the fan club got a hold of your locker number isn't normal either.

"Hello Vampire Boy" said a hyper active blonde coming his way, Naruto was the only one who knew what Sasuke really was. I mean Naruto and Sasuke are best friends/ rivals,

"Don't say that out loud dobe"

"Oh don't get so worked up its not like anyone's going to believe me."

"True who in their right mind would believe you?"

"Yea…. Wait…….. Go to hell teme" Naruto showing his fox tooth grin

"With you here it is" Sasuke said smirking "Here you can have all of there" he said handing Naruto all his 'gifts' that were in his locker

" Fancy chocolate huh? Don't these girls get anything else?"

"What do you except? Cheap stuff from rich girls?" Sasuke said

"Well no I mean they could get something more different than the other girls"

"Whatever"

They started to walk to their class, B4.

"Hey did you know that your fan club is going wild because of that girl who bumped into you?"

"I'm not surprised. Hopefully she can handle herself with the club"

"Are- Are you caring about her safety?"

"Half and Half really, I don't even know her, than again tell me how many girls bump into me and don't notice me?"

"Wow maybe she's different?"

"Probably in more ways than you think"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"I got a strange vibe coming from her?"

"You don't think that she's another Vampire do you?" Naruto whispered the last part

"Who knows I guess we're just going to have to be careful. Remember last time I fought a who we weren't careful with, half the school got burned down"

"Yea but some good came out of that, I mean it burned down the room where your fan club held meetings, hahaha" Naruto couldn't help but laugh at that moment even though the school go burned down, in this case isn't so bad.

"Damn it I'm getting tired of carrying this shit" Naruto said while throwing away the chocolate **(A/N poor chocolate T.T)**

"And here we are, get ready for hell" Naruto said while opening the door to B4

"SASUKE-KUN!!!"

"GOOD MORING SASUKE-KUN"

"HI SASUKE-KUN"

Now imagine that only 300 time louder, with annoying voices, and lot more of those comments.

Sasuke purely hated it with all his heart, that is if he has one. If they only knew what he really was, they wouldn't even go near him.

Then he suddenly got the feeling he got earlier this morning, the same exact vibe.

But he wasn't the only one. Sakura was getting the feeling she had this morning also.

'This feeling… this feeling is so… so exhilarating. I can smell it too…. It smells delicious….her blood' Sasuke couldn't help thinking about it, he looked over to where this 'feeling was coming from and he saw her. Long pink hair, stunning green eyes, and her smile. Dear god, how could he explain her smile. But overall was the scent of her blood she had just stop bleeding.

__________________________________________

Sakura was looking at her thumb, it had just stop bleeding. On her way back to the class room one of the fan girls shove her into the bushes, luckily all she got were non bleeding scratches and one small bleeding scratch but it had stopped. So everything was good. Which made her smile, a cheerful happy sweet smile.

Sakura was getting the feeling she got when she had bumped into Sasuke this morning.

'So I guess Sasuke-kun is in this class' she thought **(A/N jus in case you skipped a few things the way she knows Sasuke's name is because Hinata told her earlier)**

Sakura wasn't really getting excited like Sasuke was, she was just curious, only Sasuke was getting excited because he was a vampire.

_____________________________________

As Sasuke and Naruto walked into the room, one of the fan club girls gave him a gift, expensive chocolates, she aid they were a present from group 849, they think, their were too many groups to keep track. He didn't want to deal with any annoyance of them whining and complaining because he rejected it so he decided to just take it.

But Sasuke didn't eat them, it wasn't that he didn't like chocolate, or fancy chocolate in this case, it was just that e didn't like eating things from people who's names he didn't even know. Either way he would prefer something more simple.

Sasuke leaned on a desk will Naruto was looking around the room and thinking about lunch time. The scent was starting to fade, it was a bittersweet feeling to Sasuke.

It meant hat he could relax but at the cost of that delicious smell gone.

At that moment he remembered his mother telling him about some of the most delicious types of blood. But she mentioned about a special type of blood. Actually two types of blood, each of them had a unique flavor, but as soon as you tried either one you couldn't get enough. But if some rare combination of the two were drank then you were hooked, nothing could stop you from craving that flavor. It that blood were to be gone from your system then there's an amazing chance that you would go insane.

And she told him that, these two unique, delicious , addictive bloods were witches blood, and a true pure heart's blood. Combined….. They were too good to be true.

'So she could be a witch…or have a pure heart' Sasuke thought, not knowing what would happen to him later

The bell rang bringing him out of his thoughts, some of the kids were beginning to leave since their teacher wasn't always late. The room was less crowded, Sasuke luckily being in B4, since most of the fan girls were gone. B4 was mostly the class room with all the smarts, but it really wasn't because of an organizing system really, it was just who was placed there, so that's the reason Naruto is in there.

They probably had about ten more minutes until Kakashi came. So everyone was just hanging out. Hinata and Sakura were able to go back to Hinata's seat since the people who were there finally left. The girl who sat next to Hinata was in another part of the classroom with her friends. So that was Sakura's seat for now. And the person who was next to Sakura was Sasuke.

Neither had noticed that they were besides each other. Sasuke was talking with Naruto and Sakura was Talking with Hinata who was looking over to where Naruto was blushing every now and then.

This didn't go pass Sakura

"Why do you keep turning red Hinata?'

"A-m am I?"

"Yupyup" Sakura said to see who Hinata was blushing at. She only saw Sasuke and Naruto, but they didn't notice that she had turned to look at them well Sasuke noticed but he ignored her.

The first that popped into Sakura's head was 'Which one does she like'. But Sakura was able to figure that out quickly.

She whispered to Hinata " So I'm guessing you like the blonde one?"

Hinata turned shade of red that was un yet known to man kind.

" I'll take that as a yes"

"How-how di-d y-ou fin-find out?" Hinata asked

"Because you holding a balloon that says I like the blonde boy a lot." Sakura replied sarcastically

Hinata made a confused look

"I'm just kidding, I saw you blushing a lot while looking in this direction, and I thought that sometimes opposites attract. Since your quiet and he's loud, perfect match… well most of the time anyways."

Hinata made a worried look while her red face toned down a little.

"Hinata I'm not like all the gossiping girls, I can keep this a secret"

"Ar-are you s-sure?"

"Yupyup! I pinky promise!" she held out her pinky like she was four years old, not a lot of girls did this anymore.

Hinata looked at Sakura's pinky then Sakura, she smiled and intertwined her own pinky with Sakura's

"Pinky promise" Hinata said

"I'll be ri-ght ba-ck I got-ta go to the ba-throom ok-ay?" Hinata said while getting out of her seat and walking to the door

"Kay" replied Sakura

Just then she smelled something. Something delicious, this amazing smell it was…….it was…. Chocolate!!

She looked over to where the smell was coming from, it was coming from Sasuke who was holding a little green box wrapped in a pink bow.

She stared at him as if she was a dog waiting patiently for a treat

Then she said to him "I'll trade you"

He looked over to her with a confused face

"I mean I'll trade you a cherry lollipop for those chocolates" she said holding out a lollipop in front of Sasuke face with a huge smile. She was able to do a little magic without him knowing. She could have made herself come chocolates appear but it was easier it make something small like a lollipop appear.

He started at her for a while, it was just a simply stare yet if you looked extremely close you could see he was kinda happy. He was happy because he was getting something other than chocolate. It wasn't because he like lollipops it was because being him, no one had every gave him a lollipop before.

He gave her the box and she gave him the lollipop

Yet they both didn't know what would be in stores for them.

**____________________________________________________**

**So what do u think? HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!**

**-jejeaza**


	2. Chapter 2

Again im sorry!!! Heres chappie 2 oh and by the way if you guys watch fruits basket or read it Sakura is like of Tohru, she kind of panics when she's in situations

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

**Lunch time**

"oh my god…….she just didn't do that!" a girl whispered

"She did! She broke over a hundred codes for just doing that! She's gonna get IT!!" another girl said

"Ha-ha well it serves her right! Can't wait till the council hears this! I mean first the thing about this morning and now this ha-ha!"

The first fan girl took out her cell phone and dial away.

"Hello? Yes I need to speak to the head of the council, we have a major problem"

________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke was looking over to Sakura, who was enjoying her chocolate, too well if you asked him. He wasn't in the mood to eat the lollipop at the time so he just put it in his bag. Then he just realized what had just happen between them. His club was going to kill her, and he wasn't joking about that either. He didn't want anything on his conscious that a girl died because of him.

Sakura was starting to get bored, their teacher wasn't here yet and Hinata wasn't back from the bathroom yet. She had nothing to do.

"I'm so hungry!" she heard Naruto say "Why can't it be lunch right now and I could eat all the ramen I want! I brought pork ramen with some spicy-"

"Shut up dobe, I don't want to hear about your obsession with your stupid ramen"

"Sasuke you bastard! You should never call ramen stupid! You just don't understand the taste of it! Hinata-chan what do you think of ramen?!"

Hinata………Sakura looked next to her. Hinata was back…..and she didn't notice

"Well-well ummmm it-its d-dep-pends o-on wh-what kin-ki-kind it-it I-I-is.." she said with a blush that could have been counted that she had sunburn

"What's with your face Hinata? Did you stay out in the sun too long or do you have a fever?"

"You truly are an idiot aren't you Naruto?" Sasuke said

"What was that Sasuke-teme?!"

"Did I stutter?"

"That's it! Get ready to have a bloody black ey-"

"Enough Naruto, calm down unless you want to take a trip to the principles office" a tall silver haired man said.

"But Kakashi-sensei Sasuke-teme started it!" bellowed Naruto

"That's enough Naruto, now if you would be quiet for at least a minute our new student can introduce herself

It took Sakura a second or two to realize that he was talking about her, she stood up and spoke "I'm Sakura Haruno, I just moved here. Nice to meet you" she said and did a quick bow

"Thank you Sakura, and since by what I see, Hinata and you have become friends and luckily the seat next to her is empty so that will be your seat"

Sakura sat down, Kakashi was just giving the announcements** (A/n Sakura and everyone else in the class stays there till about fifth period then she has break/ lunch then electives) **then suddenly she had this weird feeling, like someone was watching her, no, some people were watching her she looked over and practically every single girl was giving her a death glare.

She didn't really know what to do except listen to Kakashi then Hinata whispered to her "D-don't w-w-orry about I-it. The-y're j-just mad t-that you're sitting n-next to S-Sasuke"

Sakura looked to her left. That was when she finally noticed that she was sitting next to Sasuke. Yes, Sakura Haruno is so oblivious that she didn't notice that she was sitting next to Sasuke.

Sakura was feeling guilty now, there were so many girls that wanted to sit next to Sasuke, and they must've all liked him a lot, and she barley knows him. She didn't want to sit next to him, not that she had anything against him she just felt bad. It wasn't fair. But maybe she could ask Kakashi-sensei to switch seats with her, but there were a lot of girls that wanted to have this seat and she couldn't give it to all of them. Maybe if she….. At this point Sakura's head was starting to hurt from thinking to much. And she wasn't able to concentrate on what was going on.

Hinata noticed that something was going on and asked "Umm ar-are y-you okay S-Sakura-chan?"

That's when Sakura snapped out of it and replied with a smile "Yea I'm fine Hin…..Wait..did you call me Sakura-chan?"

"Um-umm y-yes b-bu-bu- if yo-you don't w-w-want me to I c-c-an stop" Hinata said now worried that she offended Sakura in some way

"No its fine, I'm just glad that you think of me as a friend is all, I'm so happy" Sakura said with a bright smile with fake happy tears.

Hinata didn't understand, she simply called Sakura Sakura-chan, she didn't understand why it meant so much to her. Why she was so happy that she thought of her as friend? Hinata didn't understand, but for some reason she was happy that Sakura said that.

"So Hinata can I call you Hinata-chan or Hina-chan?" Sakura whispered

"umm-umm ye-yea if if y-y-you want"

"Thank you Hinata-chan" she said with another smile

"Hinata-san please come up and solve this equation that's on the board

**____________________________________________**

**PLEASE READ **

**Okay I'm going to cut off the story to tell you something really quick kay? This is Sakura's and everyone's schedule kay? And if this story starts to get confusing tell me so I can explain and if I mess something up by saying that Sakura has short hair and then she has long hair please tell me and if I mention what type of hair she had could you tell me in the review? Oh and I'm probably going to have another chapter after this, they're just some questions about what I should do w/ the story like wht color should blah blah have and blah**

**And I'm goin to throw in some fun questions for fun cause I want to know some stuff about you guys! (or girls wht ever gender you are…then again most of you are probably girls but never mind I'm jus ranting now. So the schedule is right below this and back to the story! ^-^ **

**Home room Kakashi**

**1math**

**2reading**

**3s.s**

**4science**

**5break/lunch**

**6 elective**

**7elective**

**8elective**

**________________________________________________________**

**TIME SKIP**

**LUNCH TIME/BREAK TIME**

Everyone had already got out of their seat to go to different classes to eat and chat with their friends which also meant that Sakura's class room was filled with Sasuke fan girls.

"Sakura-chan I ww-was w-wondering if y-y-ou would want to e-eat outside with m-e? I me-an its kind of c-crowded in here so if might be nice to get some fresh air" Hinata asked

"Hey Hinata-chan you're not stuttering as much! Oh and yea I would like that! How about at the water fountain in the garden? I have to get my lunch from my locker so I can meet you there!" Sakura spoke

"O-Okay then!" Hinata said as her and Sakura walked out with a glare right in to their back by some of the fan girls and their leader……

______________________________________________________________

"Sasuke-kun!"

"HI Sasuke-kun I made you lunch!"

"So did I!"

"Sasuke-kun don't take any of those girl's lunches! Have mine! My personal chef made it for me!"

**(A/N I'm going to say that the fan girls have been waiting forever to talk to Sasuke because they had to fill out some documents from the fan girl club thing, and some just talked to him cause they're like a leader or something and some have the guts to talk to him without permission but mostly all or them are very self centered and selfish….most of them)**

"No don't eat her's eat mine!"

"NO mine"

"Sasuke your hair looks nice today!"

"HEY number 9584! Do you have permission to be here!"

"That's enough everyone! Away from Sasuke-kun! One of the head councils are here show some respect!"

And so every single fan girl left the classroom so one of the council's could talk to Sasuke. She had long dirty blonde hair that was in a high spiky ponytail, and purple eyes that screamed selfishness and an her school uniform screeched "I'm easy to get in bed"

"Hello Sasuke-kun, you look nice today"

"Hn, I told you guys to leave me and everyone else alone"

"Oh Sasuke-kun, you're silly! If it wasn't for us everything would be chaos! And you could get hurt and-"

"So what are you saying? That if it wasn't for you I would be bruised up, injured and looked upon as weak? So if it wasn't for you I would be weak?" Sasuke said in a irritated tone

"no-no Sasuke-kun I didn't mean it like that! I meant that we only had your best interest at hea-"

"And how would you know what's best for me? You aren't my parents, anyone close to me, or my friends. The only thing you want is to be with me, for me to sleep with you, for me to give reputation to your name, to be the envy of everyone, most of you say that you love but the truth is none of you know what love is and if you keep it up you'll never know what love is idiots" and he and Naruto left the room to go get some lunch

**__________________________________________________________________**

Sakura had just gotten her lunch from her locker but got lost…….and she was sitting by her locker having anime tears down her face with a bento box in her lap.

'I'm lost….again, I already walk around here like twenty times' she thought in her head

"Hey you're the new girl!"

"huh?" Sakura looked up and saw a boy looming over her **(A/N Remember she is sitting its not because the boy is really tall)**

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And your….okay I'm sorry I forgot your name"

"Um I'm Sakura Haruno"

"Right! So exactly what are you doing here sitting by yourself?"

"I was suppose to meet Hinata-chan for lunch at the fountains but I got lost"

"Oh well I can help you there! Let me just get my lunch and then I can take you there!"

"Really!? Thank you so much Naruto! But wait are you sure it isn't trouble?"

"Of course not Sakura-chan!" he said as he was getting his lunch out. "So don't worry about it we'll be there before you know it!"

**__________________________________________________________________**

**20 minutes**

**Later**

**_________________________________________________________________**

Naruto and Sakura were back where they were, Naruto had pratically lead to every single place except where Hinata was…..at the main fountain area.

And so it brings us to Naruto and Sakura sitting at their own locker exhausted.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan I thought I knew where I was going …hehe guess I wasn't"

They both took a deep breathe and let it out slowly at the same time.

"Dobe! Where were you?" Sasuke asked as he walked to his best friend.

"What did you call me!" Naruto yelled suddenly getting up at the insult while blocking Sakura from Sasuke's view

"Is that all you ever say when I call you that?"

"Why you little! I outta beat the crap out of you even your own mother wouldn't recognize you!"

" Just shut it already Naruto, and just tell me where you were. I had to hide from the fan girls for some time now."

" I was helping Sakura-Chan for your information!"

Sakura leaned so Sasuke could see her

"Hello's" Sakura said to Sasuke

Sasuke looked from Naruto to Sakura and then back at Naruto.

"She got lost and you tried helping but you got lost too huh?" Sasuke said to Naruto

"What?! Oh come on Sasuke, I didn't get lost!"

"Yes you did Naruto"

Sasuke smirked, "See? Even she agree's"

"Well I'm sorry for trying to help someone!"

"Sasuke-kun, do you know where the main foutain is?"

Sasuke looked over at Sakura who was getting up.

'Sasuke-kun?' Sasuke thought' God damnit, this better not be another fan girl'

"Yes."

"Oh that's great! Can you take me there?! And maybe you and Naruto can eat with me and Hina-chan!"

"Fine I'll take you there, but I don't think we'll j-"

"OF course me and Sasuke-teme would like to join you two for lunch!" Naruto said cutting off Sasuke, who was glaring at Naruto

________________________________________________________________________

Hinata was sitting on the edge of the water fountain, she kept on looking side to side looking for Sakura.

"I guess she ditched me, though I'm not surprised" Hinata said at she was starting to get up

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata looked over and saw that Sakura was running to her waving her hand in the air, the she saw that two boys were behind her, she knew that the first one was Sasuke, but when she was who the second one was, her face became red.

"Hinata-chan, I'm soooo sorry!" Sakura said was she grabbed both Hinata's hands with the bento box with in between them.

"I'm so sorry Hina-chan! I went to my locker to get my lunch, but when I did I got lost! And then Naruto tried leading me to this place, but he got lost too! Then Sasuke-kun came to the rescue! I'm so sorry Hina-chan!!!"

The boys had caught up with Sakura and they were behind her. Hinata looked from a verge- of- tears Sakura to a grinning Naruto and a scowling Sasuke. Her pupil less white eyes were wide and confused, she was red from the blushing, and she had a few sweat drops because of Sakura

"ummm uh umm S-S-Saku-ku-kura, I-I-it's o-o-o-ok-okay" she said trying to keep herself focused with Sakura.

"And I brought Sasuke-kun and Naruto for some company"

Hinata's face was getting more and more red, she became so red she fainted.

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura yelled almost freaking out that Hinata had passed out

"Is she okay!?" Naruto yelled

Sakura bent over and felt Hinata's head, then she smiled and giggled. Hinata had fainted because of Naruto, Hinata really liked him.

"Yes, Naruto, she fine, but I think we should take her to the nurse, so she can-" but before Sakura could finish Naruto already had Hinata on his back and was running to the nurse's office

"…..Idoit" Sasuke said

"Poor Hina-chan" Sakura said as she sat down on the edge of the fountain.

Sasuke faced Sakura and spoke "She likes him doesn't she?"

Sakura tried staying calm, "Uh n-no, where could you get that from, Sasuke-kun? Haha that's funny"

"You know I'm going to tell Naruto" he said unemotionally

Sakura got so freaked out that she stood up making her spill her lunch on the ground. She was waving her arms around freaking out.

"PLEASE! Please Sasuke-kun, please please don't tell him! Please! Hinata-chan wouldn't want him to find out that way! Please don't!" Sakura kept on ranting on

Sasuke kept his emotionally face on, for some reason he was trying not to smile. She was about to have a stroke over someone else's problem. Why would she freak out so much about it?

"I was kidding"

Sakura stopped what she was doing, fell onto her hands and knee's with her head bent down, shaking at the relief that he was just kidding.

She looked up from her position to him, "Really" she spoke

"No"

She froze and had anime tears going down her face.

Sasuke had a few worried sweat drops on his head, "H-Hey , I was just kidding"

Sakura did a huge sigh and looked up at him with a smile on her face while saying said "That's a relief, I thought you were for real. Haha, I'm sorry for the freak out"

The bell rang, meaning lunch was over.

Sasuke and Sakura had gotten no lunch.

______________________________________________________________________

Alright then, so what did you think?!! Thanks for reading and review if you can!

Oh and I beg you please please if you can fill out some of the questions on the next chapter thing which should be coming right after this! Thanks and luv you guys!

- jejeaza


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it took me a while but here it is! Don't look too much on some of the Japanese words, I didn't try my hardest to make sure they were right, but I tried.**

**But I noticed that my whole story plot is sort of like Vampire Knight, good manga and anime, and I didn't mean for it to be that way. The uniforms I just thought looked really cool, and I wanted there to be a relationship between the two plus I wanted some action. .**

**And I know I haven't been (at least I don't think I have) putting the disclaimer:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARTUO IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM. THIS STORY IS FANBASED.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**My Lady**

"That Pink haired freak did what?" a Fan Girl screamed at three lower classmen, lower classmen by rank of the club not by grade.

"H-Hai Senpai!" the three said

"She broke over thirty rules!" one yelled

"Almost f-fifty!" another one shouted

"Forty-five to be exact, Senpai!"

"When was this!"

"S-She broke the first thirty this morning. Then the last twenty were right after lunch!"

The one that they were telling all this too was above them by two ranks, Mizuki Hiyio, who was obviously angered by this.

"That little whore! I was already informed that she spoke with him, and the daring little bug even ran into him on 'accident'. Who does this brat think she is!"

Upper Ranks have control over lower ranks, Ikuta can control nothing, and Bakuryou can only control Ikuta's.

Like this chart, exact one from the handbook:

Tenshu (Lord) - One

Kaigi (Council) - Five main members but when large meetings are conducted it varies

Taisho (Generals) – Ten

Chusa (Lieutenant) - Fifteen

Bakuryou (Officer) - Thirty

Ikuta (Number) - The rest, nothing special, but they think they get more privileges then the other students

"She asked him for something! I mean I don't like how he referred to her as one of the ones that honor him so greatly, but for her to talk back to him! That's just a crime! Damn it! And the council already knows about this." An evil smile began to form on the Chusa's face, she started to laugh. "Well if it's able to reach the Tenshu, then I can't wait to see what will happen to the little bitch."

**The scene that the Fan girls were talking about, that happened after lunch:**

There was an awkward silence between the two. Since Naruto left with Hinata that only left Sasuke and Sakura together alone. The bell rang for them to get to their elective classes.

Sakura looked extremely disappointed, 'Awww I didn't get to eat lunch.' She looked up at Sasuke, who was standing over her watching the fountain, 'He didn't eat lunch, but he doesn't seem too bad.'

Sasuke then muttered under his breath, Sakura was only able to make out "Kill", "Dobe" and "Slowly"

Sakura's eyes widen a bit, 'Well everyone does get grumpy if they don't eat, but I'm not sure if most would kill'

Sakura got up, "We better get going, or we're gonna be late."

He ignored her and went his own way. Sakura stood there for a few seconds not knowing where they were suppose to go. She looked frantically everywhere. She decided if she wanted to get where she wanted to be she would have to run to Sasuke.

She was barley able to get through the crowd that had formed in less than two minutes.

"S-Sasuke-kun! Hey! Wait up!" he was still walking away from her, "Sasuke-kun!" he was getting farther and father away from her.

"Hey watch out!" as she bumped into someone.

"Sorry" she said, she than looked at the far away Sasuke, and at a final attempt.

"Sasuke-kun, please wait!" she yelled threw the crowd, most ignored her since they were use to screaming.

Sasuke then stopped, and looked over his shoulder; he could see a spec of pink jumping up and down waving frantically at him. He just stared, not really knowing what to think, he had heard her the first two times, and ignored her, but he didn't notice she was still calling to him until he heard her yell it.

She was making his way to him through the crowd. He sighed and decided to wait for her, he had a feeling she might not leave him alone if he didn't.

By the time she got to him, she had her hand on her knees, trying to catch her breath. "A-A-arigato Sasuke-kun" she said sill out of breath, a smile never leaving her face.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly

"I just needed to know how to get the gym."

"Go ask someone else." He said as he began to walk away

'Awww! I made him mad! Nice going you idiot!'

"Wait Sasuke-kun-"

"Don't call me that." He snapped at her "Don't address me like you're so familiar with me. Hn, you're just like the other fan girls, annoying." With pure ice in his voice

Her eyes widen, "I'm sorry I didn't know that you didn't like to be called Sasuke-kun it was my mistake, but I also wish that you wouldn't refer to me like I'm one of those cruel people, I understand if you see me that way but I don't want to be that way I certainly do NOT like to be refer to that way. I'm sorry again, bye "Sakura spoke to him with a hint of annoyance and depression in her voice.

He looked at her as she walked off, just staring at her, with a certain spark in his eyes.

Sakura was trying to find her was trying to find the locker room to change. But her head was also clouding her thoughts. She kept on thinking over and over what she said to him

'I didn't mean to be so rude! But he didn't have the right to say that, I know I can be extremely buggy at times, but he doesn't have to put me down as so low! But I shouldn't have referred to him with such familiarity '

"Hey Sakura-chan!" she heard someone call her name, she looked over to see it was Naruto, who was waving at her with a grin from side to side.

"Naruto!" she ran over to him

"Why aren't you in class Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked at him for a while then her head flopped down. "I couldn't find it."

"Well maybe I c-"

"Excuse me are you Sakura Haruno?" male voice asked.

Naruto and Sakura turned to see a boy, seeming a year younger than them.

"Y-Yes." She said

He smiled and then, "Please follow me, the principle would like to see you"

Sakura's skull automatically went to negative possibilities, "Am I in trouble? Th-This is my first day, and I-I'm really sorry!"

"Yeah! Sakura-chan hasn't done anything wrong!" Naruto chimed in

The chuckled slightly, "No, I don't think you're in trouble Haruno-sempai."

Sakura's face light up, not just from the reassurance that she was not in trouble but also from someone using her name in an honorable manner, 'Then I guess Tsunade-sama is gonna tell me why I'm here.'

"So then what does the old hag want then?" Naruto said in a flat tone.

"Naruto, don't refer to Tsunade-sama like that!" Sakura scolded Naruto.

"But Sakura-chan-"

"I think I should be taking Haruno-sama to the principle now, as you know Uzumaki-kun how she can be."

"Do all the underclassmen call me that? Don't I get a cool ending like Sakura-chan?" whined the knuckle head

The boy just stared at Naruto, "Most would think that you would figure this out by now. It's because they don't fully respect you, we do respect you, and we just don't see you as the most mature figure. Now Haruno-sempai we must be going, goodbye Uzumaki-kun."

They boy started to walk away, Naruto muttered "Smart ass" under his breath.

"Don't worry Naruto" she giggled "I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay Sakura-chan, see ya." He said with a grin

She smiled and then jogged up to the boy.

"So do most under classmen refer to upper classmen with honorifics?" she asked with her arms behind her back.

"Often yes, but it's normal for not to as well, some use names with add-on's like san, sama, Senpai. Or they just use the honorifics. Upperclassmen can refer to the lower classmen just by name, or with add-on's as well, some use what the lower classmen use like san and sama."

Sakura understood every word he said and was thinking 'He's very good at explaining things and putting them in understanding ways. Like a teacher.'

"If some are familiar with other's they use kun, chan and sometimes Bozu which you know means 'kid' or 'squirt', things such as that. But the most common one used is Kohai, which is the opposite of Sempai. It's used to refer to lower classmen."

Sakura looked at the boy for a few seconds. "Yes Haruno-sempai?"

"Do you think of growing up to become a teacher?"

The boy looked a little surprised with a redden face. "U-Uh yes, why do you ask?"

"Well I was wondering, cause when you were explaining the honorifics you were very good at explaining it. It you reminded me a lot of a teacher or mentor." She said with a giant smile.

His eyes widen, he felt his cheeks getting warm. He made his face look down. "Arigato Haruno-sempai."

"No problem" she said with bigger smile as they started to up a stair case, "Oh crap! I'm so sorry I forgot to ask what your name was!"

She had every emotion she felt in her eyes.

"I-It's Hayate."

"Hmmm Hayate…"

"W-we're here Haruno-sempai just go through those doors and sit in one of the other chairs okay? I have to go because I have to deliver a few things. Goodbye Haruno-sempai" he said while grabbing a few things and making his way back to the stairway.

"Hey wait!"

He turned around to see what she wanted, "Arigato Hayate-kun!" she said while waving goodbye with a dazzling smile on her face.

His eyes widen and face became red for the second time but the only different was he had a smile. "I'll see you later Haruno-sempai!"

It was rare for the Uchiha to find a girl that doesn't fawn over him. The messenger wasn't one of them.

She caught him walking up the stair case to his sixth hour class. She was a freshman, obviously had a crush on him.

"Se-Senpai, I have a message from the p-principle. S-s-so if you would j-just follow me."

"I can do it myself thanks for the message." Sasuke said flat toned.

"B-but its m-my job to escort y-"

"I can do it myself, alright?" He talked down to her as he walked past her.

It didn't take much time to go to the staircase that led to the principle office, on his way up the stairs he heard something familiar.

"Hey wait!"

He looked up the staircase to see someone at the top of them, a boy looking over his shoulder "Arigato Hayate-kun!"

The boy light up, eyes wide, and face red. A smile formed on his face, "I'll see you later Haruno-sempai!" the one know as Hayate said back.

The boy didn't wipe the smile off his face as he continued down the stairs.

Hayate saw Sasuke as he was coming down.

He did a quick bow and said "Hello Senpai."

Sasuke's simple reply was "Aa.", as he went up the stairs. He had a good feeling of who he was about to see, by the sound of their voice he knew it was her. When he got to the top of the staircase he saw that she was already entering the doors to the waiting area. He followed her same direction. He opened the doors and went in.

When Sakura went in she saw that there was a large desk with a woman sitting at it, mainly focused on the mountains of paper work she had.

Sakura was able to guess that she was the secretary, she walked over to the woman, she had short black hair, with matching eyes. She seemed too focused to notice Sakura.

"Umm, excuse me."

She didn't answer.

"Ummm, I'm here cause-"

She did a quick glance up and had a realization that someone was there. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I got caught up in the paper work I'm sorry!" she abruptly stood up bowing slightly in apology.

"You must be Sakura Haruno, right? Lady Tsunade has told me so much about you!" she said with a smile.

Sakura smiled and nodded, "Oh, then you must be Shizune-san?"

"Yes that's me, but you can just call me Shizune, okay?"

"Y-yes!" she smiled again.

Shizune looked behind Sakura then went back to Sakura.

"Hmmm, that's strange."

"What?"

"There was someone else was suppose to be here with you."

Sakura titled her head, "Who?"

Immediately after the sentence, the door opened.

"Oh, there he is!"

Sakura turned around.

Emerald eyes clashed with onyx eyes looking right at her.

"There you are Sasuke. And now we check Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno off the list."

The way he looked at her wouldn't be counted as a glared. He was gazing at her in a cruel way.

"You two can take a seat over there, okay?"

Sakura was able to turn to Shizune, "A-Alright. Thank you Shizune".

Sasuke did his usual curt nod.

They could all hear yelling from the other room, it wasn't too loud, yet.

'Uchiha, Uchiha. That sounds so…familiar. Why? I know I heard it somewhere. Why does Tsunade-sama want to see me and Sasuke-kun? Does he have to do with the reason I'm here? I didn't really understand why she wanted me here. But I trusted her and I had to come, even though Father wasn't really happy.

He was against it. But Mother trusted and adored Tsunade-sama, and I do too. But what did she need? Does it have to do with this feeling? No, I think it's apart of it though. It's unnatural, this feeling it's very familiar but I can't make it out. I can feel the chakra though.'

The yelling in the other room continued.

'But the other feeling…it's coming from a living object. I know it's not Tsunade-sama's, I would have recognized it. It's the same one I've been feeling all morning.'

She glanced over to Sasuke with the corner of her eye 'Could it be Sasuke-kun? It can't be. Come on, Sakura don't be stupid. It's not always the best thing to follow your gut.'

She glanced at him one more time. 'But still…"

It really was bugging the crap out of him, first fan girls were killing his day or was that Naruto, second he doesn't get lunch, third he has to wait to talk to and old bag. And now that feeling was back, it had gone away but it was back. His body felt extremely active and he couldn't understand why. He had a feeling was because he couldn't figure out the energies that were around him.

He felt that the energy was from someone close.

'Whose damn chakra is this? It's not Tsunade's, I know that for sure. I keep thinking its Sakura's, but if you want to put everything in a logical perspective, it's probably not her.'

He could tell she that she was lost in thought, he face showed it. She scrunched it up in a weird way.

'But the feeling that the chakra is coming from her… it isn't going away…'

Tsunade's yelling was getting louder, "What were you two thinking? Wait let me guess, YOU WEREN'T! What in you right mind's made you want to spell things onto the campus lawn, with fire? How stupid can you get? I swear, ones of these days someone is going to kick you right up side the head just to see if you have any brains! You two have a whole months worth of detention! Weekends as well! Now get out!"

"But-"one of the frightened freshmen stammered out.

"OUT NOW!"

The two freshmen boys bolted out of there, one tripping while the other stumbled.

Right before they left Shizune shouted out to them, "Your detention starts after school!" she then looked to Sasuke and Sakura with a smile, "You guys are up, good luck."

"Right, thanks Shizune."

Sakura saw Tsunade staring out the window, hands on hips, grumbling about teenagers and something about their intelligence rate.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura called

The blonde woman turned around to face Sakura. A smile made its way onto both their faces.

"Well, it's been a while Sakura." Tsunade said back to Sakura, "Hello Sasuke" while giving him a quick nod. Sasuke returned the greeting by doing the same.

"Take a seat." She told them. She clasped her hands together to support her chin as she leaned on them, looking from Sasuke to Sakura. "So Sakura, I'm guessing that you like the school so far? Grade ten, correct?"

"Yes. It's not too bad, but I like it.", Sasuke paid no attention to this

"I see. So Sasuke, what do you think of your second year so far?"

Sakura did the exact opposite of what Sasuke did to her, nothing over the top. She turned her head to him.

He looked at the blonde woman, "Did you only bring me in here to chat?"

She closed her eyes for a moment then showed her amber eyes once again, "No. Sakura, you have a small idea of why I brought you here, don't you?"

"Not really, but I'll do whatever I can though."

Tsunade smiled, "Good, and I'm sure that you Uchiha don't have a clue do you?"

"That is why I asked."

"You were always a smart-ass." When Tsuande said that, it resulted in a glare from Sasuke.

"Tsunade-sama, is there something going on?"

"I don't really know where to begin with you two. I guess I'll start with this, do you two know about each other?"

It was silent for a few seconds, "Well I know that he is Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura said with a lack of confidence in her answer, "But I don't think that is what you mean."

"What are you going on about?" Sasuke said in an irritated tone.

"Watch it Uchiha." She spat at him. She sighed, "I honestly thought you two would have figured it out by now."

Sakura had her face scrunched up again. 'Uchiha, Uchiha. I know I heard it before but I just don't know where.'

Tsunade smirked at Sakura's tryings, she was always the type to give it her all.

Sasuke couldn't get what Tsunade was going at. What did she mean if they knew about each other?

"Sakura would you like to say it, or shall I?"

Sakura looked up at Tsunade with clueless eyes. "Alright then, I guess that leaves me to tell then."

It suddenly hit Sakura what Tsunade was about to say. It came to her as soon as Tsunade opened her mouth.

"Sakura is a witch Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes went wide, "What?" his head turn to Sakura who was just staring blindly at Tsunade. 'So that's what it was' Sasuke thought.

"Now Sakura I know that-"

"How could you." Sakura whispered, she was looking down, hair covering her face, skirt being clutched.

"Sakura look it's alr-"

Sakura slammed her hands onto the desk; a small crack came from the desk. She was now standing, "You know more than anyone else how I feel about that! You had no right to say it!"

"Sakura listen to me I-"but before Tsunade could finish Sakura bolted out the door, "Sakura! Wait!" Tsunade shouted

Sakura was already down the stairs. "Damn her and her fathers speed."

Tsunade started to rub her head, she got out a key and unlocked the last draw from her desk, went to the very back and pulled out one of her favorite things in the world.

Sake.

Sasuke was staring at the door, thinking about what happen.

"_How could you."_

"_You know more than anyone else how I feel about that!" _

"_You had no right to say it!"_

"Well now that you know about Sakura's little secret I suggest you tell her yours, and when you're done bring her back up here, as well as yourself." She said taking another sip.

"And why do I have to tell her?"

"I'll tell you that when you get Sakura up here."

"But-"

"Uchiha, right at this moment Sakura thinks you hate her because of what I told you. The least you could do is go and tell her what you really are."

Sasuke found himself looking at the door again.

"I do not need your questioning right now. Now go. That's an order not a request",

He glared at her, and then left without another word, but thought 'Naruto was right, she is an old hag'

**So what do you guys think? I 'm think of changing the title, I really just came up with it because of the obvious theme going on. So if anyone has any suggestions go ahead and throw them out there! And I really loved everyone that's reading the story but I love you more is you reviewed last time! I've actually got some ideas now! But I would love you even more if you review! Hahaha thanks again for reading and I'm sorry about the update long time thing!**

**So random question what are some of your guy's favorite songs? Just wanna know! Kay! Can't wait till next time! Bye love you guys!**

**-jejeaza**


	4. Chapter 4

**So thanks for going to this chapter and those who review! **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Partners?**

'Where the hell is she? '

Most would think Sasuke would be worrying, and he was, but not about Sakura.

Sasuke was walking around the campus ground.

'So she's a witch huh? I was right about her being different, I just didn't think it would involve her knowing magic.', his mind started to wonder how she was able to crack the desk, trying to figure out if that involved any additional force at all. It reminded him of Tsunade's strength, he first saw it when she landed a punch on Naruto.

"She did know Tsunade…" he though out loud.

He stopped in his tracks.

'Does that mean she had the same strength that Tsunade has?' his thoughts darkened, along with his face.

He remembered what happen to Naruto, he had heard that Tsunade had a power as well. But when he met Tsunade, he had to admit that she was very good looking for a woman, but the image was put to a quick grave when Naruto called her an old bag. She hadn't had anything to drink, and it was early in the morning.

Sasuke's body shuddered at the thought of getting hit with one of those punches. To the nightmare worse, that punch that Naruto received wasn't anywhere close to half of her true strength.

Sasuke shook his head knocking away the dark thoughts. He took a right into a tunnel that lead him to another courtyard, this one was more of a garden type. The gray stone walk ways were sided with small white flowers.

'She thinks I hate her. I can't blame her. Most aren't on the side of blurting out that they have an unnatural power. But why would she assume that I hate her?'

"_What do you want?" he asked coldly_

"_Go ask someone else."_

"_Don't call me that."_

"_Don't address me like you're so familiar with me. Hn, you're just like the other fan girls, annoying."_

'That could be a reason. But the way she became so sensitive, it reminded me of the Baka.'

Sasuke stopped again for the second time. 'Maybe she was teased too.'

He took another tunnel that lea him to the back of the school. The school was surrounded by trees, nothing extreme like a forest, but very close to it. The trees varied from small to big, some were wider than others, and others were taller.

Sasuke noticed that one of the far large trees had a blink of pink at its trunk. 'And my bet on that's her is very high at this moment.'

Sakura was glaring into space. Her head suddenly went down with anime tears running down her dace again, 'I'm so hungry!'

Sakura started ripping the grass out like she was doing earlier. 'Today… Today isn't good. I thought it was gonna turn out well but it didn't. And to make things worse I yelled at Tsunade-sama.'

Sakura's anime tears started again, 'She's gonna kill me. I'm such a horrible person. I shouldn't have yelled at her like that.'

Her stomach started to grumble again, 'But I'm so hungry!'

She hugged her knees, letting her head lay on the one of the knees, causing her head to be slightly tilted.

And image of Sasuke popped up into her head, 'Maybe I shouldn't have overacted, I mean I sure there was a good reason why Tsunade-sama told Sasuke-kun… But I couldn't help but get scared.'

"What does he think?" she asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter."

Her head shot up. Sasuke was sitting on next to her, one knee up supporting his arm that was holding her lunch.

Sakura nearly screamed, she was on her side out of surprise.

"You would probably notice things more often if you didn't zone out as much."

"So…you don't care?" she sat herself back up.

"Not really, I had a feeling that there was something about you."

The knots in her stomach and chest were loosened. 'Sasuke-kun doesn't care. It feels nice. He didn't judge me.' She felt her cheeks redden.

"Wait, how did you know I was different?"

"Your chakra was different."

The witch blinked, "How do you know about chakras?"

Sasuke felt his stomach start to curl up. He didn't like to do things that he didn't know the results of. He didn't know how she could react, but he wouldn't admit that it scared him.

Sasuke smirked, ' So that's what she was afraid of, she thought I rejected her. Rejection.'

"You're different too."

His head turned towards her, she was sitting on her knees facing him. He looked at her eyes, looking straight at him. For some reason that he couldn't make out, he felt like it was fine to tell her.

"That's because…" he glanced at her one more time, her eyes still on him, the only thing that had changed about them was that they gained a curious look, he looked back down, "I'm a Vampire."

Sakura blinked.

Sasuke looked up to see what she was doing, his eyes went wide. She was on all fours clencheing the grass and trembling.

"I am such an idiot!"

Sasuke's eye twitched, 'What is wrong with her?'

"Of course you're a Vampire! Uchiha! The Uchiha clan!"

"W-What?' he managed out, still trying to figure out the concepts of this girls mind.

She was looking at him now.

"When I heard you last name, Uchiha, it kept bugging me cause I knew I had heard that before!" her lips curled again, "I finally figured it out."

"You aren't gonna tell anyone are you, about me being a witch?" she added

"I don't see the point of doing that."

"Who else knows?"

"Naruto, Kakashi and a few with the name Hyuga."

"Kakashi-sensei and Hyuga? They know?" it hit Sakura, she hit the palm of her hand with her fist "Oh right the Hyuga's! I knew that clan too! I just thought it was a coincident !"

"They have the same last name and one of the obvious traits of the Hyuga's, their eyes."

"Well!... Nevermind your right. So Naruto is your 'best' friend so it obvious that he would know but Naruto, he had something too."

Sakura looked at Sasuke, he seemed concentrated when she mentioned that there was something about Naruto. 'It's a sensitive subject' she thought.

"I understand , I'm being really nosy right now, sorry. If I really want to know I should ask them myself right Sasuke-ku- I-I mean Sasuke! Sorry! I forgot! N-No wait I didn't mean I forgot about what you told me I just meant that-" she was waving her hands frantically infront of herself, eyes wide with panic.

Sasuke felt a smirk coming on his lips. "It's fine".

"W-What?"

"Call me whatever you want ..."

"You don't care?"

"Not really."

"…But which would you prefer?"

"It doesn't matter."

"But I mean what do you like better?"

"I already told it-"

"But some sound weird when other people say it!"

"Just call me what ever you want!"

"So if I call you Sasuke-san it wouldn't bother you?" she asked with a tilted head.

'Hey Sasuke-san...Sasuke-san can you...', the idea wasn't appealing to him.

"What do you want to call me?" he asked her, secretly not wanting it to be 'san'

Without a wasting a second, "I like Sasuke-kun." A smile gracing her lips once again.

But it the moment was ruined by a certain witch with pink hair, her stomach made a sound showing that she was hungry. Her face light up red with embarrassment. Her head bent down, "I'm sorry, we didn't eat lunch."

"Don't worry about it, I'm hungry too." He sighed remembering it was a good deal of Naruto's fault. He got up trying to blow off his upcoming irritation, "Come on, Tsunade wants us back in her office."

Sakura blinked.

Sasuke looked at her, "What?"

Sakura then busted out into childish anime tears and started waving her arms frantically, "She's gonna kill me! I yelled at her and now she's gonna kill me!"

"I don't think she's-"

"I'm going to die!" she was on all fours,

"You're not-"

She looked at him and cut him off, "You know that she has a killer punch right?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Have you ever gotten hit by one of those?"

Sasuke shook his head no.

* * *

"Where are those two?" Tsunade bitterly said, her mood had become worse since Shizune took her drink away.

"Sasuke-kun no! Please!", Tsunade looked up to see what was going on.

Sasuke was dragging Sakura by the back of the collar, Sakura obviously refusing to go. Her arms were having a spasm attack and her legs attempting to become one with the ground.

"Sasuke-kun please, please! She's going to kill me! I don't want to die!"

Shizune only watched as Sasuke dragged Sakura, not knowing whether to help. Sakura looked at her with pleading eyes. Shizune took her chances and chose the wrong answer.

"U-Uchiha-san?"

He shot a glare at her since he wasn't enjoying what was going on. Shizune shut up. Sakura only thanked Shizune with her eyes, but now she was debating whether she should be more scared of Tsuande or Sasuke.

Sasuke stopped, but Sakura didn't, they were in front of the entrance of Tsuande's office. Sasuke was still hanging onto Sakura. Sasuke looked at Tsunade, a look that said 'Make her stop'

"Sakura,stop." Tsunade said in a calmly irritated tone.

Sasuke felt that she wasn't struggling anymore. She turned and got closer behind Sasuke. She leaned out forward to the side while hanging onto his arm. She looked straight at Tsunade.

Tsunade felt her mood lift up, and let out a small chuckle. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Sakura continued to look at her, "You promise?"

"Yes"

"So you promise that you won't cause damage to me OR Sasuke-kun?"

"Why would she cause damage to me?"

"Well if she's mad at me, she might consider you an accomplice."

"An accomplice to what?"

"Helping me" Sakura simply stated with a large smile.

"I promise Sakura." Tsunade interrupted them.

"Pinkie Promise?"

"Yes Sakura I Pinkie Promise!"  
"Well when you say it like that it makes me sca-"

"Just get over here!"

"C-Coming!" she spoke back, "Go on Sasuke-kun" she whispered as she pushed him forward, not moving from her place of being behind him for safety.

When they got to Tsunade's desk Sakura held out her hand with the pink sticking out, referring to the promise. Tsunade sighed and intertwined her own pinkie

"I-I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, I didn't mean to yell at you. I…I was just upset, you know how that topic is to me."

"Yes I know Sakura, you don't need to apologize, I was the one who-"

"No! Of course I'm the one who should apologize, I should have trusted that you had a good reason for telling Sasuke-kun! I should be apologizing, right Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke looked down at her staring at her with a bitter expression on his face.

Sakura blinked.

"Never mind Sasuke-kun."

Tsunade took another deep breath, "Just sit down, both of you"

Sakura obeyed, Sasuke just took his seat in a irritated fashion.

"Now what I have to tell you both is that there is going to be an important object coming in…Shizune can you close the doors please?"

"Yes Lady Tsunade!" she yelled back as she quickly did as she was asked.

"Now there is an important object that is going to be staying here for a few months because of the ridiculous Dimension Laws. The object has been traveling threw a few places and after this the next stop is at your home Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes had a perk in them. He was remembering something about this, he had heard his father say something about this.

"We cannot have major guards from other dimension coming here to protect it. They would cause too much of a scene, here and in the other realm. Also the black market would find out about this, as if they aren't already catching on, and more creatures would be coming for it. I'm sure there are a few stupid idiots already planning their attempts. So I need someone to guard it at night, well a majority of it."

Tsunade did a soft cough and continued.

"I have a shield here that will guard it during the day but will need to recharge for a few hours before it comes back up. It goes down at five and comes back up at ten to eleven, depending on it there are any attacks during the day. So during the time that it is down I need guards, and that is where you two come in."

Sakura lifted both hands then pointed one finger at Sasuke and at herself.

"Us?"

"Yes Sakura you two."

"Why?" Sasuke chimed in.

"Because I know for a fact that Sakura can do this job, and I'm assuming that since you are an Uchiha, Sasuke, you are able to do this as well. I'm sure that the Uchiha's teach offense and defense, you aren't the wielders of Sharingan for nothing. And I have already discussed some of the issues with your parents. "

Tsunade took another small pause.

"Of course you mother, Sasuke, wasn't too pleased with the idea that you would be risking your life against creatures, but she bought into the idea of it sooner or later. Sakura, we already know about your father or if you want technically terms, step father. What all you'll be doing is guarding is all and probably fighting a few weak creatures. Also if it's too late to go home then there is a room that you can stay in. So, do you agree?"

"Yes, you know I'm in Tsunade-sama."

"Sasuke?"

He remained silent, and then answered "I'm in as well."

Tsunade smirked "Very well then, I know announce you two as partners, congratulations."

**

* * *

****Please don't hate me! I know it's taking me a while and that's my own fault. And I'm trying really hard to get them up! Alright! So if you don't hate me you should review….please? But anyways **


End file.
